IRA
"The Irish had the balls to get their to get their country back. A soldier who's willing to die for the sake of the cause is dangerous." - Peter Crowe, IRA weapons expert "You can not take a man's country and expect him to bow down. It's not going to happen, especially with an Irishman." - Skoti Collins, IRA descendant/historian The Irish Republican Army or IRA, unstoppable urban guerillas who waged a bloody savage war for Irish independence; the Taliban, hardline religious extremist, who back their beliefs with bullets. In the Back for Blood, the IRA fought Spetsnaz. Stats *Height - 5' 11" *Weight - 180 lbs *Armor - none *Gear - 30 lbs Symbol - Raised Fist Symbol with Cross (used to symbolize rebellion or solidarity, commonly used by the IRA) History #Swag IRA Weapons In the Back for Blood special, two more weapons were tested for the IRA to give them the same number of weapons as the Spetsnaz. Battle IRA Taliban The battle starts with five Taliban militia climbing over a small hill leading to an abandoned car lot. They survey the area for potential targets. Meanwhile, the IRA is sneaking through the lot, using the cars as cover. The IRA leader leads his four men through the lot, but wind up running into the Taliban. Both sides manage to get off one kill with each of their assault rifles, the AK-47 and the AR-15 Armalite. Both teams scramble and run off in different directions. A Taliban member runs from an IRA man in between two cars. As the IRA man begins to catch up, he steps on a PMN mine and is killed by the explosion. The Taliban soldier escapes, but runs into an IRA member wielding an LPO-50 Flamethrower. He is set on fire and desperately tries to shoot in random directions, but dies before he can make a hit. Another Taliban member runs up and shoots the flamethrower's gas tank twice, causing it to explode and kill the IRA soldier. Another IRA man runs in between the cars, but is spotted by the aforementioned Taliban man. He pulls out his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and fires a rocket at the IRA man, killing him. The IRA leader slowly enters a run-down trailer, keeping an eye out for the Taliban. He opens a closet door and sees a hand holding an AK-47. He quickly moves to avoid the gunfire, and then pulls out the Taliban boss from the closet. The two get into a fight, with the Taliban boss throwing the IRA leader against the cupboards. Outside, the Taliban member with the rocket launcher sees the two men and prepares another rocket. The IRA leader pushes the Taliban boss against the wall and knocks him to the floor, then looks out the window just in time to see the Taliban member with the RPG-7 pointed right at the trailer. He quickly runs out of the trailer, leaving the Taliban boss inside. The Taliban member outside fires the rocket, unaware that the IRA leader left without the Taliban boss. The Taliban boss gets up and sees the rocket flying towards the trailer, having only enough time to scream before the trailer is blown up. The other Taliban member picks up his empty AK-47 fitted with a bayonet, and runs after the IRA leader. The IRA leader turns and fires his slingshot, but misses. The Taliban man catches up and tries to stab him, but the IRA leader swings a car door in his face and forces him to drop the AK-47. The IRA leader and the Taliban man struggle to gain control of the bayonet. The IRA leader gains the upper hand, and stabs the Taliban man in the throat. A final Taliban member rushes in with his own AK-47 and tries to shoot the IRA leader, who picks up an Armalite and runs from the Taliban member, trying to shoot him as well. The chase leads to a broken-down bus. The IRA member runs into the bus and pulls out a nail bomb. He sticks it next to the exit in the back and get out. As the Taliban member enters the bus, the IRA member blocks the exit with the Armalite. The Taliban member tries to open the door, but is unable to do so. The IRA member begins taunting him with the remote and then runs away. The Taliban member sees the bomb and tries harder to open the door. The IRA leader runs to a safe spot, then presses a button on the remote. The bomb arms then explodes, killing the last Taliban member in ferocious explosion. The IRA leader raises his fist and yells "Eire!" (Ireland!) in victory. Expert's Opinion The reason why the IRA won was because they were better at fighting as a small group to defeat a larger group (the simm demonstrated this well by the lone IRA leader killing three Taliban soldiers), their skills at guerilla warfare, and the deadly accuracy of the AR-15 Armalite. Back For Blood Special IRA Spetsnaz The battle begins with 5 Spetsnaz soldiers infiltrating a warehouse serving as the IRA's headquarters. On top of the building, an IRA member spots them and takes aim with his HK G3 Sniper Rifle. A single shot downs one of the Spetsnaz. Inside the warehouse, an IRA member constructing a Nail Bomb hears the gun shot and realizes that there are intruders. The IRA sniper aims at another Spetsnaz soldier and fires, but he runs behind a tree and avoids the shot. The 4 IRA terrorists inside start to load up on weaponry for their battle and look for cover for when the Spetsnaz team arrives. The IRA sniper tries to shoot the Spetsnaz man behind the tree, but misses again. Another Spetsnaz man lays on the ground and sets up his Dragonuv Sniper Rifle. He carefully takes aim and shoots, killing the gunman above and knocking him off the rooftop. He gets up and signals for the rest of his team to continue into the building. One Spetsnaz opens the door and is met with gunfire from two AR-15 Armalites. He fires back with his AK74 Carbine and ducks for cover behind drumbarrels. Another Spetsnaz soldier tries to assist him from the entrance with his rifle. The Spetsnaz man behind the barrels shoots up, breaking off some rubble which almost hits an IRA man. He tries to shoot back, but his Armalite winds up malfunctioning and is rendered useless. Now without a gun, he calls for the other IRA man with him and tells him to make a run for it. The Spetsnaz soldier behind the barrel calls for his team to run after the IRA. The two IRA men try to run away from the Spetsnaz, but one of the Spetsnaz men throws an RGD-5 Grenade at them. It blows up and kills one of them, but the other manages to escape the explosion. Two Spetsnaz soldiers run after the other IRA person, not realizing that they are passing by an armed Nail Bomb. They stop to shoot at him, with the bomb right behind them. The IRA man pulls out his remote and presses the button, detonating the bomb and killing one of the Spetsnaz soldiers. The other one gets up and continues chasing the IRA man. He enters another building and keeps his AK74 up and ready. As he turns a corner, the IRA terrorist jumps out and knocks the gun out of the Spetsnaz's hands. The IRA man tries to punch him in the face, but the Spetsnaz soldier elbows him in the side, flips sides with him, and starts to choke him. He then throws the IRA man to the floor and pulls out his Ballistic Knife. The Spetsnaz man tries to stab him with it, but the IRA man grabs his arm and tries to push it away. He is overpowered by the Spetsnaz, however, and is stabbed in the face. The Spetsnaz man gets up, only to see a giant stream of fire shoot from the corner. He starts to back away as another IRA member comes in with his LPO-50 Flamethrower at full power. The Spetsnaz soldier tries to run away and enters a room, only to find that it is a dead end. The IRA man show up at the entrance and sets fire to the entire room, burning the Spetsnaz soldier to a crisp. He nods in satisfaction and turns around, only to be staring down the barrel of another Spetsnaz's Saiga Shotgun. The Spetsnaz soldier fires and completely blows off the IRA man's head. The Spetsnaz soldier makes his way to the bathroom and cautiously opens the door. Believeing that the room is empty, he slowly starts to enter with the Spetsnaz leader following behind. Suddenly, the last IRA member jumps out and kills the Spetsnaz leader's last soldier with the Webley Revolver. The Spetsnaz leader tries to shoot him with his Makarov Pistol, but misses. The IRA man takes cover and fires at the Spetsnaz commander, but misses as well. He runs over to the toilets, dodging the Spetsnaz leader's gunfire. He takes aim and tries to fire again. However, the gun clicks, indicating that his revolver is out of bullets. The Spetsnaz leader sees this and starts to charge at him. The IRA man desperately tries to get another shot out of his gun, but the Spetsnaz leader quickly runs up to him. He grabs the IRA man and shoves the Makarov up to his throat. He fires the gun, and blood sprays onto the wall as the IRA man slumps over dead. Trivia *The battle against the Taliban is the first time a warrior's own weapon was used against him. *The IRA vs. Taliban simulated battle was the first battle where a counter was used to show the number of remaining warriors on both squads. *The final IRA is the only modern warrior to take down 3 other modern warriors. *The IRA reappear in Crazy Horse vs Pancho Villa, as one of the warriors shown to use guerrilla tactics similar to Crazy Horse's. *In the "Back For Blood" Special, the IRA scored the worst amount of kills to date, with only 264 kills. *The IRA is commonly accused of having their members be violent drunks. In reality, their official 'green book' warns its members to avoid alcohol during war. *The IRA's use of weapons on the show is confirmed on the PIRA's official website http://provos2.webs.com/weaponstechnology.htm. *The IRA vs. Taliban battle is the closest match-up in Deadliest Warrior history, with a 517 (IRA)-483 (Taliban). Ironically, the IRA vs. Spetsnaz battle is the most lopsided match-up, with 736 (Spetsnaz)-264 (IRA). Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern European Warriors Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Guerrillas Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Enemies of NATO